


New Year's Eve

by hmg621



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 23:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17253437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmg621/pseuds/hmg621
Summary: A quick look at New year's eve.





	New Year's Eve

A party at Baker street wasn't exactly how Greg wanted to spend his last night of the year. But he supposed it was better than sitting in front of the telly with a frozen dinner waiting for the new year. Or worse; falling asleep way before midnight.

The night had started out alright. Molly was always fun to talk to and John had gotten Sherlock to clean so there weren't body parts anywhere. Plus someone, probably Mrs. Hudson, had spiked the punch so that made everything a little better.

Around eleven, Mycroft showed up. Sherlock bemoaned his arrival and Mycroft insisted that he had only stopped by for a moment to be polite. But when Mycroft came into the kitchen for a drink, he took the opportunity to have a quick word with Greg. Which turned into a conversation. Which turned into the two of them huddled in the corner speaking softly.

"Five minutes to midnight!" Someone yelled from the living room.

"Excuse me a minute," Greg said setting his glass down.

"Of course. It is getting quite late."

Greg slipped into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He took a look at himself in the mirror.

"Alright." Greg said to himself, "This is going good. He came for a minute, stayed for an hour. Now you're gonna go out there and see if he'll share a new year's kiss. He's just a bloke."

Greg opened the medicine cabinet for some mouthwash.

"A bloke in a million pound suit who could deport you from his phone. But still," he paused to gargle and spit, "just a bloke."

As Greg stepped out of the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of someone walking down the stairs. Greg walked back into the kitchen, but Mycroft wasn't there. He checked the livingroom and saw no sign of him there either.

Everyone in the flat started shouting out the countdown as Greg realized it was Mycroft who had gone down the stairs.

Greg turned and ran after him. He felt like it was happening in slow motion.

_Eight_

Greg started down the stairs.

_Five_

Greg threw open the front door.

_Four_

"Mycroft!"

_Three_

Mycroft turned as Greg stepped to him and paused.

_Two_

"Oh to hell with it."

_One_

Greg grabbed the lapel of Mycroft's coat and kissed him. Mycroft's surprise faded quickly as he wrapped a gloved hand around the back of Greg's neck.

"Happy new year, Mycroft." Greg whispered when they pulled apart.

"Yes. Happy new year, Greg. Dare I say, it looks to be a very happy one indeed."


End file.
